Roger Raincomprix
Lieutenant Roger'''https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/655995873147682816 (also known as '''Agent Roger) is a policeman and Sabrina's father. In "Rogercop", when he is fired by André Bourgeois because he wouldn't arrest Marinette for stealing Chloé's bracelet without evidence, he is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Rogercop, a robot policeman villain. Appearance Lieutenant Roger is at a normal adult height, and he is overweight. He has short orange hair, green eyes, and a large nose. His police cap is dark blue and has the word "police" written in all capital white letters. He wears a blue polo shirt with a badge with the flag of France on his right arm. His shirt has three buttons, and beneath them are light blue lines. On his right wrist, he wears a wrist watch and on his left wrist, he wears a medical bracelet. He also wears dark blue pants with a black belt, a baton attached to the belt, and black work boots. As Rogercop, he becomes taller and more muscular, and he wears a dark blue robot suit. His chest, hands, underside of his upper arms, behind, back of his legs, and hips are black. Also, he has light blue lines around where his blasters are on the back up his forearms, around the black on his chest, and around the bottom of his feet. A hollow light blue triangle pointing downwards is on the center of his chest. His helmet includes a light blue line above a light blue shield in front of his eyes. His left shoulder and right shoulder have a blinking red light and blue light, respectively. In both forms, he has a police whistle dangling from his neck. Personality Roger is very dedicated to his job, so much so that he would not allow André Bourgeois to search everyone for Chloé's missing bracelet, resulting in him being fired. He is prideful about the police's ability to handle situations, telling Ladybug once that they didn't need her help. However, when he isn't focused on his duty, Roger is friendly, loving his daughter and being nice to other people. As Rogercop, he is a merciless, emotionless, and law-dedicated drone who makes civilians do what he considers to be following the law. He strives for order and obedience, and he doesn't take kindly to people questioning his authority. Abilities As a villain Rogercop has blasters on his forearms that shoot handcuffs, one of them red and the other blue. When they attach to people, he can command them and blow his whistle to make them do whatever he wants, whether for a short period of time or continuously. He is also able to attach his shoes to moving surfaces. His car, having got an upgrade when he is akumatized, is able to fly. It also has an autopilot option, so that he can do other tasks without having to drive. Sightings * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Theme Song Season 1 * The Bubbler (cameo) * Mr. Pigeon * Stormy Weather (background) * Copycat * Lady Wifi (cameo) * Rogercop * Darkblade (cameo) * The Mime (cameo) * Antibug (cameo) Trivia * Rogercop's name is a reference to the titular character of the sci-fi movie RoboCop. * In the Korean version, Roger's villain name is Robocop. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Akumatized villains Category:Parents Category:Recurring Characters